A Little Christmas Cheer
by avrovulcan
Summary: Just a short Christmas story. Originally published on LJ.


Illya awoke to the sound of laughter coming from the living room, pulling on his robe, he followed the happy sounds. Rebecca was on the sofa with her mother and brother, Emily and Phillip. Remembering Christmases past and recounting funny stories of each other's antics.

"Do you remember when you tried to put a Santa hat on the dog?" Asked Becca.

"Yeah, the damn thing bit me," replied Phillip.

"Hah, she never was the same again; I always said it must have been due to something she ate," laughed Emily as her two children groaned.

"No, that was the Christmas Pudding Rebecca tried to cook. Sheba thought it made a great ball, it lasted for months if I remember."

"Good morning everyone. So, I am not the only one who is a disaster in the kitchen?" Illya joked as he put his arms around Becca and kissed her.

"No, but I've improved a lot since then, and I was only twelve years old at the time, and by the way, it's more like afternoon than morning."

"You are the one that let me sleep." The Russian grinned. "I see you have all been busy, it looks lovely." He added as he took in all the festive decorations and tree that had appeared in the small apartment Rebecca shared with him.

"Well, we decided that it needed a little Christmas cheer, so… Voila," Emily quipped.

"Is that dinner I can smell?"

"Yup, turkey, roasties, pigs in blankets, stuffing and more veg than you've ever seen in your life," Phillip reeled off.

"Roasties, pigs in blankets?" Illya queried.

"Roast potatoes and cocktail sausages wrapped in bacon." Emily answered.

"Ah, makes sense now." He pointed to brightly wrapped parcels under the tree. "Santa has visited us?"

"Yes, and it's tradition in our family to have dinner first and then to open our presents," Phillip replied.

"I am sorry, but I have nothing to give. I do not usually celebrate Christmas."

"Don't worry, Illya, the gifts I bought are from both of us," Rebecca smiled as she took his hand affectionately.

Later on they all sat round the small kitchen table as best they could and enjoyed their meal, laughing, chatting and reminiscing. Once the meal was over and the dishes washed and put away, the gifts from under the tree were passed out.

Emily received a glittering silver necklace and matching bracelet, Phillip admired his silk neck scarf and aftershave, Rebecca unwrapped a bottle of perfume and a delicate gold bracelet.

"These are for you, Illya." Becca handed him two red parcels tied with green bows.

Illya took them gently. "Thank you, what are they?"

"The only way to find out is to open them," Phillip smiled in encouragement.

The Russian carefully unwrapped the first gift and his eyes lit up. "The Cossacks by Tolstoy, and it's in Cyrillic, however did you manage to find it?"

Rebecca grinned. "It's amazing what Research can find when you give them an incentive. A box of chocolates can work wonders."

"I love it, thank you."

The second parcel contained a box. It was mainly black with a detailed, hand painted picture of a man and woman riding through a forest on the back of a grey wolf.

"A Russian Lacquer Box, I haven't seen one of these in a very long while." He caressed the box, intently studying the image before continuing.

"The picture is from a Russian fairy tale. Ivan Tsarevich, The Firebird and the Grey Wolf."

"Will you tell us the story?" Asked Emily.

"Da, of course. It would be my pleasure. There was a tsar who had an apple tree which produced golden apples and every night a firebird would steal one. The tsar ordered his two eldest sons to catch the bird one night, but they fell asleep and missed it."

"The youngest son, Ivan, asked if he be allowed to try. His father, though fearing him too young, agreed. The next night he saw it swoop down for an apple and Ivan caught it by a tail feather, but it escaped. The tsar then ordered the three brothers to find the firebird and bring it back."

"The track they were following split into three. Whoever took the first would know hunger, taking the second they would live, but their horse would die and the third path the horse would live but the rider die. The elder brothers didn't want to continue, but the younger took the second trail and his horse was killed by a grey wolf. The wolf, taking pity on him, took him to the firebird and there he also found a wonderful horse and the Princess Elena."

"With his quest completed, he started his return journey. When they stopped to rest, the two older brothers killed Ivan and took the horse, firebird and Elena to the tsar, where one of the brothers would marry the princess."

"Ivan lay dead for thirty days until the grey wolf found and revived him with the waters of death and the waters of life, then carried him back to his fathers kingdom. When the tsar found out the truth, he banished the older brothers, Ivan and Elena married and inherited the kingdom."

"That's a lovely story, thank you for telling it to us," Emily said with a smile.

"You are most welcome. Consider it my gift to you."

Illya put the box down and turned to Rebecca and her family, a shy smile on his face.

"I have also received a bigger gift from you all which is worth much more than anything; I have been welcomed into your family and that is something I never thought I would have again."

"We are very happy to have you as part of our family, Illya. Merry Christmas to you and Rebecca. May you always be happy together." Emily and Phillip said, raising their glasses to the couple in a toast.


End file.
